A SpikeBelle Hearth's Warming Eve
by DarthRedbeard
Summary: Spike and Sweetie Belle are having their first Hearth's Warming Eve together has husband and wife. During this moment, they think back to what had brought them together and what the future holds for them.


Three years have passed since Spike had asked Sweetie Belle to marry him. They were only sixteen when he asked, but they both knew that they were meant to be together. Both knowing they were too young to get married, they had waited till they were eighteen before marrying. The wedding itself had been small, but neither one of them wanted anything big. They got married at the park where they had their first date on the hill overlooking the entire area. Even if it didn't seem special to others, to the two of them, they would always treasure that place.

* * *

><p><em>All their family and friends were there. Even Celestia and Luna were around for the wedding, the latter getting time off from her job at the Equestrian Embassy in the Imperial Capital. While none of the Imperials were there, they got nice gifts from the Imperial Royal Family. From TK, Kari, and their daughter, Yūki, they got a few cookbooks, since both of them liked cooking, despite Sweetie Belle catching a kitchen on fire on occasion. From Matthew, they got some books of fairy tales from around the world, in hopes of being able to share them with their future children.<em>

_ Luna had presided over the ceremony and everything had gone well, unless you count a group of Lennex infiltrators that tried to kidnap Spike again. Unfortunately for them, Imperial Assassins were hiding amongst the crowd as an escort for Luna. Before the Lennex infiltrators could do anything, the Imperials had jumped them and dragged them outside. The wedding continued without anymore interruptions as the two said their vows before hearing the words they had been waiting to hear for a while._

_ "I now pronounce you husband and wife," Luna said. "You may kiss the bride." The two didn't even need to be told twice as they both kissed, sealing the deal. "I present to you, Spike and Sweetie Belle Sparkle!" Everyone cheered as the couple walked down the aisle._

* * *

><p>That was five months ago, as the new couple moved into a small cabin a few miles away from Ponyville and away from all the press that kept on trying to get inside Twilight's Castle to interview the Ponyville Royal family. One of the few that didn't bother them was a man named Trilby. He had worked as a photographer during Equestria's darkest time, but was able to capture some of the best moments over those months.<p>

At this moment, the two were sitting in front of their fireplace drinking hot coco, both cuddling together for extra warmth. The flames from the fire lighting up the room as crackles from the wood being burned. Pictures hanging on the walls or resting on the mantle above the fireplace. Most were of the two when they were young up to their wedding day, while others were of close friends or family.

Also along the mantle, were cards they had gotten for the holidays. Twilight and Flash had given them a more traditional card with their own flair to it. Their personal signs. Fluttershy, Big Mac, Applejack, and Caramel had made a small card with a picture of their family around the apple trees near the house, of course, they never knew where the picture was taken, since there were quite a few trees near it.

Pinkie and Braeburn's card was more interesting, bringing in their own comedy. The two had moved to their own farm between Ponyville and Appleloosa, since neither one of them wanted to be too far from their homes. Cheese and Coco were also in the picture, since they were visiting their friends before heading off their separate ways, Coco heading to Canterlot and Cheese to Los Pegasus.

Rainbow Dash and Soarin's card was of the Cloudsdale park during the winter months, as they went sledding down one of the hills. The picture they had, was of Soarin laying flat in the snow with Rainbow laughing at him.

They turned their attention to one from Celestia and Discord, both wishing them a Happy Hearth's Warming Eve and an invitation to come to Canterlot the next day for a special meal. They both agreed that visiting them would be good, since they would also be seeing everyone again for the day.

Shining and Cadance also wished their nephew and niece and law a Happy Hearth's Warming Eve, as well as announced that Cadance was excepting, meaning Spike would soon have a little cousin. Even Sweetie Belle was happy to be a cousin in law.

Rarity's card never arrived yet, but they knew she would be stopping bye to spend the day with her favorite Brother-in-law and sister before they all went to Canterlot. Spike and Sweetie Belle enjoyed the time they spent with Rarity, well, Spike was teased for a small crush he had on Rarity when he was young, but his heart belonged to Sweetie Belle and no one else.

There was one last card they got a few days ago that was much more different. Luna had sent it from her job at the Equestrian Embassy in the Imperial Capital. While Luna spent a lot of time there, she still had her position as a Princess of Equestria, she just served Equestria differently by helping out wherever she could.

Part of the reason this one was different, was because it was wishing them two holidays. Hearth's Warming Eve from Luna and from the Imperial Royals, Merry Christmas. In the card was a small picture of Luna with the Imperial Royals. TK and Kari in front, both wearing their formal clothes with Matthew standing behind them in his best uniform, TK and Kari's daughter, Yuki, on his shoulders also wearing his hat, attempting to act serious like her grandfather. Luna was standing by Matthew, laughing at the Emperor and his Granddaughter. Spike and Sweetie laughed at despite being in his thirties, he was a grandpa, but he should've seen that coming since he adopted TK when TK was around fifteen and Matthew was twenty one.

"It's nice to just sit down and relax for once, right Spike?" Sweetie Belle asked. Spike nodded his head, just holding his wife close to him. "Spike, why did you decide to just live in this house and not Twilight's castle?"

"I may be a prince, but I just want to live a normal life and not be lazy," Spike began. "I mean, we built this house together so we could live in peace. Don't get me wrong. I love the new castle, but sometimes I still miss the library." Spike remembered back to the day when Lennex forces counter-attacked and shells from their artillery hit the library. Even though Imperial engineers built a new castle for Twilight, it still wasn't the same.

"Well, you're the Prince of Ponyville, remember? Twilight and Flash will retire one day, making you the king."

"That will also make you a queen, Sweetie." Spike pointed out. Sweetie nodded her head.

"Queen Sweetie Belle," she whispered. "That does have a nice ring to it. King and Queen Spike and Sweetie Belle Sparkle." They shared a quick laugh.

"Oh, I got you something," Spike remembered. He took out a square shaped present. "Go ahead and open it." Sweetie began to open her present. As soon as she did, she almost dropped it in shock.

"Spike!" she exclaimed. "This is my sisters latest dress! It's not supposed to be in stores yet!"

"Your sister let me have it since I was looking for a gift for you."

"Thank you, Spike," Sweetie Belle laid the dress back down. "Now I have a gift for you. Sorry I can't wrap it."

"What is it?" Spike asked. Sweetie Belle just grabbed his hand and placed it on her stomach. When Spike realized what she was doing, his eyes widened. "You mean?"

"Yep, you're going to be a father, Spike!" Sweetie announced. All Spike could do was lift Sweetie Belle up and spin her around, both laughing in joy. Spike set Sweetie back down as they embraced.

"Happy Hearth's Warming Eve, my princess." Spike said

"Happy Hearth's Warming Eve, my brave prince." Sweetie replied.


End file.
